Behind That Smile
by Chae.Rim
Summary: The special someone who heals the Sohma Family's wounds is Tohru, but who is it that will heal Tohru's wound?
1. Chap 1: Busy Day

**Chae.Rim:** I did NOT create Fruit Basket. (wishing she does)

**Natsuki Takaya:** Chae.Rim did not create Fruit Basket. It belongs to me.

**Chae.Rim:** ALERT! This fan fiction may contain spoilers.

-

**Summary:** It's almost summer. The small leaves are quivering to live. Flowers are racing to bloom in its beautiful way. As time passes by, until fall, the young maple trees on the sidewalk will tatter. As time passes by, people will change without noticing it. Yet, their wounds are scars in their heart that will still remain; yet, there'll always be someone to heal those scars… And that someone to the Sohma family is Tohru, but who is it that will heal Tohru's wounds? KyoXTohruXYuki

-

**Chapter I: Busy Day**

It was that day again.

" Shigure-san, can I go out this afterno-" Tohru asked as Shigure interrupted.

" Ahh! Where are the keys?" Shigure jumped all over the room, rummaging through bookshelves and tables,trying to find the keys. " I'm going to be late with Hatori-san again! Tohru, could you help me with the chores? Thanks! Here's the to-do list."

This was unlike Shigure (Or maybe he planned this). As Shigure ran out the door after he found the keys, which he found lying in his pocket, Yuki walked in the living room.

" Honda-san, I'm going to go to the student council meeting at school for the Winter Fair. You wouldn't mind being alone today, would you?" Yuki asked politely. He felt a little bit guilty, leaving Tohru alone in this house. " I could call Momiji to come over if you want."

" That's alright, Yuki-kun," Tohru said smiling.

" Honda-san, would you do me a favor also?" Yuki asked. Leaving her at home alone, and asking her to do something for him made Yuki feel a little uneasy. Yet no matter what the task he asked for, Tohru would always smile and nod. Her smiles made him feel warmer somewhere within; a tin of happiness began to expand in Yuki's heart. There was no way Yuki could ever live without Tohru and her smiles. " Would you water the garden in the wood today?"

_The special place where only Yuki and Tohru know._

" Okay, sure!" Tohru replied. Why can't Tohru ever say no? Today is her mom's death anniversary, but she doesn't seem to have time to visit her mother's grave.

" Thank you, Honda-san," Yuki smiled, then reluctantly left the house. He wanted to stay home with her rather go to some stupid meetings in school discussing about the fair. (The stupid fair where they'll make Yuki wears a dress again!)

As Yuki departed, Tohru was alone, holding Shigure's to-do list in her hands._ If I finish the chore early, I'll can still catch the last train to see mom_, Tohru thought happily.

The door slammed. Kyo walks in.

" Hey," he said as he walked toward Tohru. " Where's everyone?"

" Hello Kyo-kun," Tohru sweetly replied with a smile on her face. " Shigure left to see Hatori-san, I think. And Yuki has a meeting at school."

" They left you alone?" Kyo said with a surprised look, as if it was such a shocking thing.

" It's no big deal," Tohru smiled as if they were no big deal. She hopes she would finish the tasks early to see her mom again.

Noticing the to-do list, Kyo yelled. " And they make you do all these things?" Kyo was outraged. Yet, she said nothing, but smile, saying: 'This is no big deal' as always. " I can't believe you stood for this."

Kyo stumbled away to his room. By Kyo's expression, Tohru thought that he was mad at her.

Ever since, Tohru lived in the Sohma family, Kyo always seemed to be the one who seemed to hating mostly everyone because he thought everyone disgusted him of his true original form. Even so, Tohru took all the ugliness out in Kyo's heart and looked underneath to who he really was. Tohru gave Kyo the warmth of having someone by his side who will face everything together that Kyo never thought he deserved. He never know how many people on this earth cares for him excepts shinshou before. The cherish moments that Tohru brought into his life wasn't something he could pay back. It's something special that tied within Tohru's and his heart.

Tohru looked sad, unmoved, until Kyo walked into the living room again after he changed.

" Need any help with that?" Kyo asked. For a glimpse there, Kyo smiled, something he would never done if Yuki was here, next to Tohru right now.

-

3 hours later…

" How many 'things' did we finish?" Kyo asked, feeling a little pissed at Shigure for making Tohru doing all this stuff. Yet, Kyo was glad to spend time with Tohru… to see her smiles, see her smiles himself, alone, without anyone to bother, especially without Yuki.

" We're halfway finished," Tohru said.

" Shigure…" Kyo growled under his breath. " You should've say no to Shigure about doing his chores. His house, his responsibility to take care of these kinds of stuff."

" That's alright. I don't mind doing this," Tohru said. " It made me feel that I'm helpful around here."

Kyo chuckled as he tweaked his eye browns. Tohru was always like that. Always helping out other people and forget her self. Kyo wished he could be like that sometimes, but that was something that he knew that he could never be.

" Let me see the list," Kyo said. Looking at the list, Kyo sighed and swore to God that he would kill Shigure after this. Something caught Kyo's eyes:

' _Water the garden for Yuki_ '

Kyo stopped reading the list and put it aside to continue drying the dishes with a towel as Tohru passed the wet spotless plates to him. Every time when anyone or whatever mentioned Yuki, _the stupid damn rat_, a feeling burned up within Kyo as if they were going to eat him up. (Flashback: When Kyo, as a small kid, accused Yuki.) _It's all the rat's fault! _(End flashback) Maybe it was the past that made up this habit of hating Yuki. Either it was really Yuki's fault or not, Kyo would never stop despising Yuki.

_That damn rat._

-

End Chapter 1: Busy Day.

**Chae.Rim:** I'm sorry if the grammar isnot exactly correct. I tried my best, so yeah…

Okay, you might have thought, " Why the freak does this Chae.Rim keep explaining about Kyo's hatred feelings toward Yuki stuff that we already know? This is off topic and a waste of time! I don't get where this is going…"

Or you might think something similarto that. Why? Because I want to include an addiction chapter about Yuki's and Kyo's feelings toward each other and how Tohru resolved them. Yes, that does relate to the morals that implies in this fan fiction, somehow. Basic introduction of the series, I thought, was necessary. ) I hope you enjoy the fan fiction. )

**Next Chapter:** What is Yuki thought of Kyo? What would Kyo and Yuki do when they found out that "that day" was Tohru's mom death anniversary? Do they really understand Tohru behind that smile?


	2. Chap 2: The Two Of You

**Chae.Rim:** Okay, here goes Chapter 2. I hope you like it!

**Summary of Chap. 2:** Not so long before the Sohma finds out a little more about Tohru's feelings rather than their own…

-

**Chapter II : The Two of You**

_I wonder what Honda-san is doing now_, Yuki thought. _How long have I been here?_

" What time is it, Yumi-san?" Yuki asked out loud.

" It's 6:00 PM, Sohma-san," Yumi-san answered heartily as if she's floating on clouds.

_Honda-san has been all alone for a few hours now…_ "I'm going home, Yumi-san. Could you tell the others for me?" Yuki said.

Yumi-san replied, " What? You can't go now! We still have decorations, costumes, foods, and-"

" Please, Yumi-san," Yuki begged. " I really want to go home now."

Yumi-san blushed. Unable to speakin front of Prince-Charming, Yumi-san nodded rapidly and ran out the classroom.

" Oh my god!" a voice yelled from the hall. " You spoke to Prince Charming a.k.a. Yuki!"

_Prince-Charming…_ Yuki thought about it a little then scowled his eyes. _I hate that._

As Yuki walked home, he felt the coldness beginning to wrap around his shoulders again. The cool summer breeze past by though it seemed like the icy cold wind of mid December. Maybe it was just his head. Yuki started to think about Tohru. Suddenly, everything around Yuki didn't seem to matter now. Everything around him are just decorations lying there right on front this eyes while Yuki was living in his dream, thinking about Tohru. He wondered how Tohru could stand so strong. He wondered what she felt like on that day, when the principal called her up and told her that her mother was dead. He wondered what she felt that moment.Was it worse or better than the days he spent at the main house?Living in the dark shadow for all his childhood, Yuki wondered, what could have happened if he knew Tohru since childhood, maybe if only that has happened, his mind was never fulfilled with shadows of bad memories, but overwhelmed by many warm memories. He wondered, sometimes, if he was in her place, having both parents died, would he still able to smile? He wondered if Tohru is hiding all those painful feelings… Whatever it was, Yuki admired Tohru for many things she did, for many things she is, and for many things that she has taught him. Sometimes, Tohru was just to good to be real. How does this girl entered Yuki's life and done all these things for him?

_Thank you, Tohru, for being here_. Those are the words Yuki wanted to say Tohru. For a minute there, Yuki's mind was fulfilled with happy memories that given by Tohru, the happy moments that he would never have if Tohru didn't appear in his life. Sometimes, Yuki felt like his heart, as if it was a flower, started to bloom out of its shelf like when birds sang when a beam of sunlight arose from the horizon overwhelmed the coldness of the night with a warm feelings… It's strange because that feeling only lingered for a while. It's still sleeping somewhere until it's time to wake up… in Yuki's heart…

-

" Are we done yet?" Kyo asked as he wiped the last stain on the sink.

Tohru nodded and smiled. " Yes. Thank you so much Kyo-kun! If you didn't help me, it would have taken me a couple more hours."

A slush of blood went crazy within Kyo's blood veins. It felt like as if the current suddenly turned its head and decide to flow the opposite way, made Kyo's face turned into a pot of hot boiling water. Kyo turned away another direction to avoid embarrassment. The glance of the to-do list caught Kyo's eyes again.

" Water garden for Yuki," Kyo said solemnly.

" Oh…" Tohru said, almostforgot the most important task. " Of course, I need to water them!"

" I'm going to take a shower now," Kyo said coldly. For some reason, Kyo hated himself for doing such thing. He should have helped out Tohru. _Damn it,_ he thought. He hated himself sometimes, for being so pathetic.

Tohru carried two full buckets of water and slowly trudged toward the garden in the wood. Her energy faded every step, but she managed to carry on because she thought of the relaxing moment when she sits on the train to see her mom after she finished watering the plants. Step by step. It was only the matter of time.

_Don't worry, mom. I'll get there soon._

-

" Hello? Anyone home?" Yuki asked out loud.

There was no answer, no sounds at all. No one was at home. Yuki figured that Tohru might be in the garden in the woods. He grabbed a jacket without putting it on, and then walked into the wood.

-

" Honda-san?" Yuki shouted from the behind.

" Yuki-kun…" Tohru said, thenbeginning to bow rapidly, apologized. " I'm so sorry I didn't water the garden yet. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

" That's alright, Honda-san," Yuki smiled. It doesn't matter that much. All that matters was knowing Tohru is here. She is real. Yuki put the jacket he has grabbed on Tohru shoulder and lifted the two buckets softly up as if they're empty.

Behind the boney girl and silver-haired boy who walked together step by steps uphill with two gigantic buckets by both sides, near by,Kyo stoodbehind the big tree, watching Tohru and Yuki. He wanted to walk toward to put the extra jacket he'd brought on Tohru shoulder's, and then lift away the two buckets uphill for her. He wanted do that. Kyo turned away and stomped back into the house with an extra jacket in his hands. _Prince-Charming_… Kyo thought. _I hate it._

When Kyo reached the house, Shigure was home, so is Hattori.

" Wow," Shigure said. " Did Tohru do all this?"

" NO DUH, YOU IDIOT!" Kyo yelled angrily. " How dare you asked her to do all these chores for you? This is your house! God-damn-it!"

Kyo slammed the door and walked straight into his room. What's wrong with me, he wondered. Something else slipped into his mind led him thinking about the time when he was cleaning with Tohru.

" Shesh," Shigure said. " I didn't expect her to do all of this in one day. Maybe I should buy Tohru a maid dress on her birthday…"

" You should be happy that you didn't get arrested," Hattori said.

-

" I'm sorry, Honda-san," Yuki said. " I shouldn't have left you alone cleaning today."

" Don't worry about it," Tohru said. " Kyo-kun helped me out today."

" Oh," Yuki said. He didn't sound so happy about it. For all Yuki knew, Kyo and him has been hating each other since they were kids, even though the result would be Yuki appeared to be the winner. Kyo always seemed to be a normal kid, unlike him, who wascut apart from others. Knowing how Kyo's desperate to be part of the Zodiac family, Yuki despises that. He would give anything to trade places with Kyo. " He did…"

" Yes," Tohru said. Something popped in her mind, Tohru blurted out. " Maybe you and him should get to know each other halfway…" (Highly doubt that's going to work.)

Yuki stared at Tohru for a while, and then he went back to water the group of leeks, and strawberries. _Knowing each other halfway…_ Yuki thought. _Maybe… or not…_

" Let's have take some leek and strawberries for dinner today," Tohru said.

" Sure," Yuki replied.

-

Tohru knocked on Kyo's door and said, " It's dinner time, Kyo-kun."

" I'll be out in a minute," Kyo said dully.

" Kyo-kun… are you mad at me?" Tohruasked sadly.

" You idiot!" Kyo yelled with his face half red as he slammed the door to the side. " Of course not."

Tohru smiled. They walked into the living room where they usually eat with Shigure, and Yuki, Hattori had joined them for tonight.

" Argh… leek!" Kyo grunted. " I hate leeks!"

" What's wrong?" Shigure teased. " Why don't you like leek? It's yummy!"

" Why don't you shut up, Shigure…" Kyo muttered.

RING! RING! The phone rang.

" I'll get it," Kyo and Yuki said at the same time.

" Hmph!" Kyo grunted as he picked up the phone in the hallway.

" Hello. This is the Sohma family," Kyo said.

" Kyon?" Uo-chan said. " Where's Tohru?"

" She's at home, of course," Kyo said, and surprised by Uo-chan's question.

" Are you serious? Today is Tohru's mom's death anniversary!" Uo-chan said. " Tohru, Hana, and I had planned to meet here about 3:00, but we haven't seen her! What was she doing? You and Yuki, did the two of you do something to her?"

" OF COURSE NOT! What could we have done to Tohru?" Kyo stammered as he remembered the whole time him and Tohru were cleaning. " Don't worry. Tohru will be there."

Kyo hanged up. He was quite mad. At the same time, when Uo-chan mention Tohru's mom, Kyo thought about his childhood made him gaze into space for while, then he walked into the living, he yelled.

" Tohru, you idiot! Why didn't you tell me it was your mom's death anniversary? Why did you bother to do all the chores rather than go to your mother's grave!" Kyo was outraged. _Why didn't she? Argh! _All this time, he should've known. All this time… how Tohru was longing want to go on that train to see the stone that marked her mother name and put her mom favorite flowers and foods.

Everyone's eyes were open wide except Kyo and Tohru. She looked down at her hand, don't know what to say; she wiped tears of her cheek, not wanting anyone to see.

_It's okay to be sad once a while, and speak out your feelings…_ A warm voice echoed from far away spoke out in Tohru's head.

-

**End Chap. 2 **

**Chae.Rim:** It's okay if you put critizism reviews… on how should I improve this.:) ThanxQ.

The reason I named this chapter the two of you because… I don't know. It just came. (haha)

**Teaser:** The last train to her mom's grave already departed. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru speak about the feelings about their ……


End file.
